Sailor Moon A:Atlantis, The Lost Senshi
by Windy-chan1
Summary: A new enemy has appeared, and she's set on killing the Senshi... are they really up to it? Meet Sailor Atlantis in this new story.
1. The evil comes from the future? A new wa...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, and Kodansha. Sailor Moon A  
is copyright of J. B. No one is to take the likenesses, names, storylines, or other original details.  
Rated PG-13.  
  
  
Chapter One: The evil comes from the future? A new war developing!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei Hino looked up from sweeping the temple grounds. Today seemed so peaceful. The sky was blue, a gentle, cool breeze was blowing, and school was out due to a power outage. So why did it feel as if something was wrong? Ever since the defeat of Chaos, all seemed perfect. They were normal again, herself and the rest. It seemed a much better life for a bunch of teenagers to live than to be fighting evil every day. There were no distractions, and no worries. They could just live the way they were supposed to.  
But even right after the defeat of Chaos, Rei knew it couldn't possibly last forever. It never did. Their dream world of peace was always shattered one way or another every time it seemed as if it woild end. And now, as she had predicted, there was something here. There was some disturbance in the galaxy that she couldn't identify just yet. But she knew it'd come out soon enough. Rei sighed and went back to sweeping, her mind no longer filled with such peaceful thoughts.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl looked around, making sure no one was watching. This was going to be easier than she thought. She looked around again, this time scanning for a few possibilities. "There has to be someone with a small bit of power in them..." she thought. There were several possibilities here now, but the brightest energy she got was from two young girls. She wondered how they could be so young with so much power developed. One looked about seven years old, and the other around twelve or thirteen, perhaps. "They'll do for now... but how to distract them...?" the girl thought aloud softly. A few moments later, she had the perfect idea. She could use a mist bomb. Her element being related to it, she had many stashed away. She could easily waste one for something as important as this. She swiftly threw one towards the ceiling, and it exploded and sent smoke flying everywhere.  
Several startled screams were heard from inside the store, accompanied by the sound of items crashing and breaking. The girl smiled and casually walked over to the aisle where the girls had been. Sure enough, they were still there, stumbling around blindly and calling out for someone. The woman quickly made a portal in the air with her hands, one of the things she wasn't allowed to do often, and pushed the girls through, then walked through it herself, being sure to close it up as she left. They arrived back in her realm seconds later, the girls looking quite terrified. "Well, I hope you like it here," their kidnapper said, indicating to the black realm they were in. "You'll be staying here awhile." The older girl of the two stood up and glared at the woman.  
"What do you want from us?" she demanded in a shaking voice.   
"Oh, I just need your help is all," the woman replied, an evil smile upon her lips. "So, I suggest you give yourself over to the dark side now. There's nothing you can do to fight against it." With that, she held out her hand and a black beam came out from it. It split into two beams, each one shooting at one of the girls. Powerless and with nowhere to run, they were both hit and knocked unconscious immediately. "Once they wake up, they'll be ready," the woman said, still smiling and gazing down at the two girls. "Then we'll be ready." With that, she walked back out of the portal again, this time heading to a different location.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi Tsukino yawned and looked around the plain classroom. How could everyone else stand this? Being tortured in history for an hour wasn't too fun. She needed something to do besides staring at the posters on the wall and pretending to be interested in what Mr. Unzari was talking about. Something having to do with... something. She couldn't remember anymore, and really didn't care. Her eyelids seemed to be getting heavy now. She had lost sleep, like the past few nights, due to frightening dreams she couldn't quite remember. She rested her chin on her hands and soon the drawling voice of her teacher lulled her to sleep.  
Usagi was awakened by the sound of the loud bell that indicated that class and school was over. She stood up, blinking, then casually picked up her bookbag and headed for the door.   
"Have a nice nap, Miss Tsukino?" Mr. Unzari said as she was about to walk out. Usagi winced and turned around.  
"Usagi, I would suggest you going to bed earlier, or else this is going to start affecting your grade! You can't be missing class because you're staying up late at night," he said with an exasperated sigh. Usagi gave a nervous laugh.  
"Right... sorry," she said and quickly walked out. "That was too close..." she muttered. At least the day was over. She could finally go home and sleep without being interrupted. She didn't have much homework anyway. Usagi began to walk home, humming happily, completely unaware of what was coming soon.  
When Usagi got home, her mother greeted her.   
"Hi, mom," Usagi muttered, still sleepy. Her mother raised her eyebrow.  
"Losing sleep, still? Well, I suggest you-" She stopped the beginning of her lecture as the phone rang.   
"I'll get it," Usagi said quickly and ran to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Usagi... don't forget you're supposed to meet us for studying today," Ami's voice said. Usagi groaned. That's right, there was a big exam in math tomorrow! How could she have forgotten? But she really wanted to sleep instead. She knew studying couldn't wait, but...  
"All right," Usagi mumbled.   
"Good... see you there!" There was a click at the end of the line, and Usagi hung up the phone. She stalked up to her room before her mother could return from the kitchen and continue her lecture. Once she reached her bedroom, she shut her door and flopped down on her bed. At least I can get an hour of sleep, Usagi thought, and lay back on her bed. It was so comforting after a long day of school. She was asleep in minutes, forgetting to set her alarm clock.   
She was having the same dream again... she was Eternal Sailor Moon, and she was fighting someone. She couldn't make out the face of her opponent, but she knew it was female. It gave an evil laugh as it attacked the other Senshi, who fell to the ground. The enemy was coming towards Sailor Moon, and she was about to see its face...  
"Wake up, Usagi-chan! You're going to be late!" Luna's voice snapped, making Usagi wide-awake. Luna indicated to the clock beside her bed, which read 4:57.   
"Oh no!" Usagi said, jumping off of the bed, grabbing her coat, and putting it on. It would be chilly out since it was mid-fall. Luna sighed and shook her head in a pitying way as Usagi ran downstairs and slammed the door as she left.   
Usagi ran down the street, going as fast as her legs would carry her. "I won't be late again!" she announced. "I don't think I can stand any more lectures today!" she kept going, a determined look on her face. She wouldn't be tardy, and she certainly wouldn't stop running. When she finally reached the temple, going at a considerably slower pace than when she had started, she doubled over panting. She considered this one of her greatest accomplishments yet. And she was only one minute over... she could definitely make up the excuse that their clocks were off or something. She slowly walked in the temple doors, trying to stop breathing so hard so the others couldn't tell she had ran all the way there to prevent herself from being late in the first place.  
When she got inside, everyone looked up at her.   
"Wow... miracles do happen. Usagi's here on time for once," said Rei, who had been staring expectantly at her watch, probably waiting for the moment when she could announce Usagi tardy for the meeting. Usagi looked around and blinked. No one had any textbooks with them... not even Ami. "Oh, right," Rei said. "We're not really studying... we're having a meeting." Usagi sighed.  
"I guess that's better than study group," she muttered. Minako nodded in agreement. "When are the others coming?" Usagi asked.  
"They should already be here by now," Makoto replied, glancing at her own watch. As if on cue, the door creaked and in stepped Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru.   
"So, what is this about?" Haruka asked, trying to be polite about it. Rei raised her eyebrow.  
"Well, if you don't want to hear about this, then you could leave. But I suggest you all stay, since this is important Senshi business." Haruka sighed impatiently and took a seat on the floor, along with Michiru. Setsuna stayed standing with Hotaru.   
"Anyway... as I was saying, this is important. Usagi says she's been having some dreams lately... possibly foreshadowing something in the near future. I know no one wants to fight any more, but we have to," Rei said importantly. Usagi nodded, staring at the floor. Everyone was waiting for her to speak.  
"Well..." Usagi began slowly, "Each time I go to sleep at night, I have a dream... I see some sort of evil shadow, but I can never see her face... and she's a Sailor Senshi. She always kills everyone... the rest of you, I mean... and when she gets ready t kill me, I can almost see her face but... then I wake up." Setsuna nodded, as if thinking. After a few moments, she looked at Rei.  
"Can you do some sort of fire reading and see if any sort of enemy sign shows up?" she asked. Rei nodded slowly. She stood up, walked over to the burning fire in the fireplace, and sat down in her meditation position. She did a few hand signs and muttered a few words, and stared at the fire for a few seconds. Then, she jumped up and motioned for everyone to come and see.  
"What's that?" Minako asked. "Some sort of symbol?" Rei nodded, still staring into the fire.   
"It's the symbol of some sort of Senshi, probably," she answered. Minako smiled brightly.  
"So... then...we'll have more help with defeating this enemy Usagi is seeing in her dreams?" she asked excitedly. Rei shook her head.  
"It could also be the enemy," she replied. "Remember, Usagi said it was a Sailor Senshi. So this symbol could be to help us... or try to defeat us."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Luna!" Usagi shouted as she burst through the door of her room.  
"Have fun studying?" Luna asked with a yawn. She had been situated at the end of Usagi's bed, head on her paws and curled up.  
"Oh, it was really a Senshi meeting," Usagi replied. "Rei had me explain my dream to everyone. What do you think... why don't we remember anything about this?" Luna thought for a moment.  
"I really don't know," she answered after a few seconds. She, for once, was just as puzzled as Usagi. Why would there be a new evil Sailor Senshi at all? The main source of evil in the universe had been destroyed. Chaos was gone now, and...  
"Usagi! The reason I can't remember this is because it must be in the future!" Luna realized. Usagi looked at her.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Luna nodded.  
"It's the only way... this must be a soldier who's coming from the future to help or fight against us... or else I would remember it... and I don't. So... if she's evil... then we have to fight to save our future." Usagi nodded. She hoped that they wouldn't have to fight any time soon, though. She had been enjoying the peace so much. But she knew she'd have to fight one way or another, since a good Sailor Senshi wouldn't be there to help them if they didn't need help. Usagi sighed and pushed these thoughts out of her mind for the time being, got ready for school the next day, and went to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei sighed as she pushed open the doors to T*A Academy. At least she had enjoyed her day off from school. She bowed as one of the nuns passed by her, then walked quickly to her classroom. She looked around for an empty seat, and finally found one near the back. Rei set her bookbag down and sat in the chair. She felt another boring day at school coming on. She looked around to see whom she was sitting by and was a bit surprised to see a girl she didn't recognize behind her.   
"What's your name?" Rei asked her politely. She was pretty, with long aqua hair tied up in a high ponytail.  
"Akuma," the girl replied, not looking up from the piece of paper she was writing on.  
"Are you new here?" Rei asked, still smiling politely.  
"Sort of," the girl said.   
"Would you like to have lunch with me today?"   
"I guess so," Akuma said, not sounding too enthusiastic. Great, she thought. Now I have to waste my time with a human.  
"Great! See you then!" Rei whispered excitedly.   
"Miss Hino!" one of the nuns snapped, hitting a ruler against the front desk loudly and making Rei spin around in her chair. "No talking!" Rei's heart was beating quickly now due to the sudden whack of the ruler.  
"Y-yes... sorry!" she spat out. Rei sighed and sunk into her seat. This definitely wasn't a good start for the day.  
  
At lunchtime, Rei grabbed her lunch she had brought from home and walked outside to a tree that was nearby. Most of the other girls were inside, but it was a nice day today, so Rei couldn't figure out why. A few minutes later, Akuma came over walking a bit slowly, carrying her lunch.   
"Hi!" Rei called cheerfully.  
"Hello," the girl murmured, sounding a bit tired. She took a seat under the tree with her back against the trunk, and Rei did the same. Akuma opened up her lunch box, and Rei peeked over to see what she had. Bara sushi. It was certainly better what she had. "Do you want some?" the girl asked, seeing Rei eye her food.   
"Just a little bit," Rei said with a laugh. Great, she was starting to sound like Usagi. Akuma gave a faint smile and put some of the sushi in Rei's box. "So," Rei said, "where do you come from?" Akuma began to eat quietly.   
"Somewhere far away..." Akuma said, a distant look in her eyes. I guess she's from the other part of the world or something, Rei thought. This girl certainly was weird. Maybe they'd become good friends though.  
"Tell me about yourself, then," Rei suggested, attempting to strike up conversation.   
"I'm afraid I cannot do that." There was a long silence, and Rei guessed that was the end of their talking for lunch. Why did Akuma need to be so secretive? It's not like she had to hide anything from a schoolmate. Rei sighed and finished her lunch, all the while thinking over this.   
"Well... I should probably go inside now... see you in class," she said when she was done. Akuma simply nodded, staring off into space and sipping some green tea. There was a distant look in her blue-green eyes. Rei began walking towards the school building, looking over her shoulder. She seems so sad, she thought. Rei knew it normally wasn't like her to be a cheerful and open person with strangers, but Akuma was different... definitley something different.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. The Lost Senshi come into play. The drea...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, and Kodansha. Sailor Moon A  
is copyright of J. B. No one is to take the likenesses, names, storylines, or other original details.  
Rated PG-13.  
  
Author Notes: Hmm... I know they probably don't have food courts in Japan, but... ^_^ I decided to  
put one in anyway! *giggles* I thought it'd be interesting. And if they -do- have them, then... I'm  
probably right on track, eh? ^_^  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Lost Senshi come into play. The dream is shattered!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl stepped through the portal once more after she had captured enough humans to create her team. She had   
already drained the first two... now they had no memory of their past human lives whatsoever, which was exactly what she wanted.  
She turned around when she noticed the first two girls from earlier had began to wake up. After a few moments, they stood up   
and looked around, blinking stupidly.  
"Where are we?" the older girl asked, looking about the black realm and then at the woman before her, who  
grinned.  
"Don't you remember? You must have been so tired after your journey you fell asleep! We're in my realm... you work for me." The girls blinked again, but nodded slowly.  
"So... who are we? I don't remember..." the younger girl said. The older girl rolled her eyes, but didn't seem to know her own identity either.  
"You're Sailor Critias and Sailor Plato, silly!" the woman responded with a gentle laugh. "Your goal is to kill the Sailor  
Senshi of this planet... remember now?"  
"And who are you?" the younger girl asked curiously. The woman ignored her, though, getting rather tired of the girls'  
questions, and walked over to the other three girls, who had also woken up and were examining the area they had been brought   
to, completely unaware of their human lives.   
"All right, where the hell are we, and what am I doing here?" one of the older girls demanded. The woman grinned.   
This one was feisty, but she'd make an excellent fighter. She sighed, preparing another explanation. She couldn't blame them,  
though... she was the one who had erased their memories. She remembered that whatever happened was her responsibility.  
"You're home, now, Sailor Dropides." The girl looked a bit taken aback when she was addressed as Sailor Dropides.   
"Um... OK then..." she replied, not really being able to argue. After all, she had no memory of anything, or anyone. The  
only thing she could do was trust what the person in front of her told her. She sighed and brushed her midnight-black hair behind  
her shoulders, then examined her surroundings. "What's a Sailor Dropides?" she whispered to the girl next to her, who shrugged carelessly. All around them it was black... just black. She shrugged too, figuring it would suit her as time passed. She was used to black, anyway. She turned to the other two girls and looked at them. "Who are they?" she asked, eyeing them. One was the girl  
she had talked to. She knew they must be like herself... why else would they all be here together?  
"Sailor Timaeus," the woman said, gesturing to a tall girl with a long, thick silver braid with metallic blue highlights, "and Sailor Solon," she finished, now gesturing to the girl next to her. She looks decent enough, Dropides thought. The girl had dark green hair, cut at neck-length and layered, with dazzling jade eyes. The woman then turned to the two other girls who had been forgotten on the other side of the realm... that is, if there were any sides to the pit of darkness. "Sailor Plato and Sailor Critias," she introduced. The girls all looked at each other for a few moments, taking in all of this. They simply figured they had always worked for this woman.  
"So... who exactly are you?" Sailor Timaeus inquired in a small voice.   
"Oh, right... I'm your leader. My name is Sailor Atlantis. Now... time to do a bit of planning, girls," she giggled. She  
beckoned to them to follow her as she entered another black part of the realm.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed, attempting to balance a pencil on her nose. Doing weekend homework certainly wasn't what she  
wanted to do on a Saturday morning. Who was the math teacher kidding, anyway? It wasn't like she could actually do any of this  
stuff. Usagi slammed her book shut, the same annoyed expression on her face that had been there for an hour. Luna raised her eyebrow, but decided to say nothing as not to get Usagi mad.   
"I wanna go shopping or something!" she whined. Luna gave a sigh and closed her eyes. "Math homework is so   
boring."   
"Well, it has to be done anyway," Luna said in her I-know-what's-best tone. Usagi ignored her, though, and was now   
pacing back and forth on the floor.   
"What to do..." she muttered, obviously in deep thought. Luna mumbled in retreat and went back to napping. She  
knew that once Usagi had her mind set on something, she probably wouldn't let go of it. "I know!" Usagi said brightly. "I'll call   
Minako! I know she'll wanna go with me." She hurried over to the phone and dialed Minako's phone number.   
"Hello?" a sleepy female voice muttered, obviously Minako's.  
"Hello!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Want to go shopping with me?" Minako blinked and looked at her clock. 2:00 PM!  
She had never slept in this late! At least it wasn't a school day...  
"Yea!" she said, now snapping wide-awake. "Just let me get dressed and stuff." Usagi nodded, then remembered she   
was on the phone.  
"Right! Meet me at the shopping center in a few minutes!" Usagi said and quickly hung up. She hurriedly threw on her  
coat and her shoes and made her way out the door.  
"Oh well..." Luna muttered, not bothering to protest. She supposed Usagi did need a little break from homework...  
and it wasn't like she would have listened anyway.  
  
Minako slammed the door to her house, rattling it slightly, and broke into a slow jog. Oh, how she hated running!  
But, she couldn't keep Usagi waiting, of course... and she herself couldn't wait to get started. She quickened her pace  
unknowingly, and soon the shopping center was within view. Minako grinned as she continued jogging and approached Usagi,   
who was sitting by a large marble fountain.   
"Hey!" Usagi shouted, standing up and waving to her friend. Minako finally stopped and sat down to catch her   
breath for a few moments. "So, where to first?" Usagi inquired, excitement in her eyes. Minako knew how much Usagi loved to  
shop.  
"How about we hit the mall first, then the candy store over there?" she replied, the mischievous sparkle in her eye  
visible upon looking at the candy shop nearby. Usagi's face instantly brightened.  
"Yea!" she shouted enthusiastically. "Let's go!" She grabbed Minako by the hand and dragged her over to the   
shopping mall entrance. Usagi grinned as they entered the mall and took the time to observe her surroundings. The place was  
bursting with tons of people, as she expected on a Saturday. The glass ceiling caught the sun's bright rays and lit up the entire mall,  
filling it with warmth as well. The soft sound of classical music could be heard throughout, setting the mood perfectly. "Let's go  
over here," Usagi instructed, leading Minako over to a rather large clothing store. Minako's eyes widened.  
"They have one of the dresses I've been wanting!" she said and rushed inside. Her eyes were plastered to an orange  
evening gown in a window display. It was a long flowing dress, with pearl strings wrapped around the neck and waist. It also  
had a criss cross design below the chest, revealing some of the skin, and a large bow in the back. It was perfect.  
"Whoa... that looks expensive!" Usagi exclaimed. Minako nodded slightly.   
"I'm hoping to get it for the ball this year," she replied. Usagi thought for a moment, then remembered. One of her  
teachers had told them about a ball that would be held about halfway through the year. She was sure Minako would have enough  
time to save up the money to buy the dress. But what about herself? Usagi sighed and looked around the store. Perhaps she  
could find what she needed in here and reserve it. Minako was hesitant to look away from the dress, but finally looked back at  
the store. "C'mon," she said to Usagi, who nodded and followed her.  
  
After the two were done with their pre-lunch shopping, the girls headed towards the food court.   
"Shopping makes me hungry!" Usagi said, eyeing her growling stomach. Minako giggled.  
"Usagi-chan, anything makes you hungry," she replied. Usagi giggled as well. She certainly couldn't argue with that.  
As they headed for one of the lines, Usagi began scanning the menu posted up onto the wall. "What're you gonna have?" Minako asked, taking a quick peek at the menu as well.  
"Hmm... I think I'll have... yakitori!" Usagi announced. It definitely did look delicious. She'd have to get a large order.  
"What about you?" Minako glanced at the menu once more, as if to verify her decision.  
"I'm gonna have some ramen," she replied. Usagi blinked. Minako usually ordered something bigger.  
"What's up? Not hungry or something?" Minako shook her head.  
"I'm just sort of worried about all the things going on lately. I've kinda lost my appetite." Usagi nodded, then  
wondered why she herself wasn't so worried. There definitely was something on Earth now, and even she could feel it. So why   
wasn't she bothered by it at all? Maybe because she was so used to not having anything to worry about besides flunking her  
tests and missing her favorite television shows. Why did the peace have to be ruined now? Usagi gave an annoyed sigh, and  
Minako stepped up to the counter and ordered their food.  
  
Usagi and Minako dragged their numerous shopping bags over to a table and sat down with their food. The two   
flopped down into the chairs across from each other and let out a sigh.  
"My feet hurt!" Usagi whimpered. Minako nodded.  
"We can eat now, though... then we'll be energized for another round!" Minako threw a fist into the air in a  
determined way.  
"Right!" Usagi said, imitating Minako's actions. Both then giggled and sat back down. "Hmm... this looks good!"  
Usagi took a bite and chewed happily. She stopped when she heard a small icrick!/i noise. Almost like...  
She glanced upward at the glass ceiling. No, it was perfectly fine. It must have just been something around her. Then, another   
crick was heard.   
"What... is that?" Minako asked, frowning and looking around. "It almost sounds like-" A scream interrupted her.  
"The glass roof is breaking!" a voice screamed, and panic filled the air. People all around jumped out of their chairs  
and began running out of the court.   
"C'mon!" Minako cried, grabbing Usagi's hand. "We've gotta get out of here!" She looked around frantically - people  
surrounded them. There was no way out! Usagi looked like she was on the verge of tears.   
"This can't be happening! How can it just start breaking like this?!" Usagi said loudly over the sounds of people   
shouting and feet pounding against the ground. She cringed as another loud crack was heard from above. Suddenly, there was an  
opening and the two girls decided to run for it. Usagi rushed ahead of a few people, but stopped when she realized Minako was  
no longer with her.  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed, looking all around.   
"Usagi!" a muffled voice shouted. "Help!" Usagi dropped to the floor and spotted Minako, laying a few feet away.  
She reached for her hand and yanked her up quickly. "I was trampled," Minako explained, and leaned on Usagi. Then...  
A crash. Then, the glass exploded. Usagi and Minako rolled under a table just before the glass could hit them.  
Minako covered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as it fell all around them. Silence. She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Do you think it'd be safe to henshin...?" Usagi whispered. "Just for protection..." Minako nodded, and the two girls  
quickly transformed themselves.   
"Well! It's nice to finally meet some of the Sailor Senshi," a low voice said, then let out a laugh. Sailor Moon and   
Sailor Venus looked around, but only saw the dust settling around them.   
"Show yourself!" Sailor Moon shouted, though she was trembling still.   
"Very well." A tall figure emerged from the dust. Pure black, then a splash of blue...  
"Get yourself ready," Sailor Moon whispered to her partner, who nodded slowly.   
"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said, and smiled a wicked smile. "I am Sailor Atlantis... the ruler of the  
planet of Atlantis." Sailor Moon could now see her clearly: she was clad in an odd sort of black uniform, which resembled the   
Sailor fuku greatly.   
"Wait a minute... you're a Senshi?" Sailor Venus asked, wide-eyed. Sailor Atlantis simply smiled.  
"Now it's your turn."   
"We are the pretty suited soldiers who fight for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon!"  
"And I am Sailor Venus!" Atlantis chuckled.  
"Well, well... nice to meet you two... but I shall have you know that I'm only here to destroy you."  
"Hah! You, by yourself? There's no way you can beat Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus said, smirking.  
"I'm not exactly by myself." Sailor Atlantis moved to the side to reveal five other shadows, which stepped forth. "My  
team is here to help me... and we will not be defeated by the likes of you, I promise that." 


End file.
